


#JusticeForEl

by killerkanato



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, Crack and Angst, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Internet, Losers Club Group Chat (IT), M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 11,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerkanato/pseuds/killerkanato
Summary: gAy: Guys! Poor El!!Regina George: #JusticeForElKanye Chest: Wtf what about me?!-Basically a texting fic where El needs some serious justice
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Dustin Henderson/Lucas Sinclair, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Stanley Uris, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Mike Wheeler, Mike Hanlon/Eddie Kaspbrak, Will Byers/Richie Tozier
Comments: 31
Kudos: 55





	1. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on Wattpad for a better reading experience with pictures and all that jazz  
> Username: killerkanato

**Will Byers, Mike Wheeler, Lucas Sinclair, Dustin Henderson, Max Mayfield, El Hopper**  
_Will Byers made this group._

Will Byers: Hey everyone!

Max Mayfield: Why the hell are we on Messanger ??

Will Byers: Because frickin MiChAeL has an aNdRoId

Lucas Sinclair: Ew burn it

Mike Wheeler: Guys c'mon I like my Android

Max Mayfield: Of course you do

Mike Wheeler: WhAt is that supposed to meAn

_Max Mayfield set the nickname for Mike Wheeler to Android User_

Android User: Ha ha ha very funny

El Hopper: We all need nicknames

_Android User set the nickname for Max Mayfield to Charizard_

Charizard: Michael you are going to gEt it

Dustin Henderson: Of course you two are already fighting

_El Hopper set the nickname for Dustin Henderson to Lizard Man_

El Hopper: Hehe

Lizard Man: Alright

Lizard Man: Ok

Lizard Man: It was ONE TIME

Will Byers: How many times does it need to happen before you become Lizard Man

Lucas Sinclair: One time too many

Charizard: Dustin my name is fucking C H A R I Z A R D and you're complaining ??

_Android User set the nickname for Will Byers to gAy_

gAy: Ok now THIS is just unfair

Charizard: HAHAHABSJSJA

gAy: I stg why do I associate with you guys

Android User: Would you rather it be smol boy

gAy: Gay it is

Lizard Man: Lucas is so left out

Lucas Sinclair: Yeah fr

El Hopper: Um hello I exist too

Charizard: WOw #JusticeForEl y'all forgot her

_Charizard set the nickname for El Hopper to R I B B E T R I B B E T B I T C H_

R I B B E T R I B B E T B I T C H: nO STOP

Charizard: Fine

_Charizard changed the nickname for R I B B E T R I B B E T B I T C H to R I B B E T_

R I B B E T: Why would you name me after a fuckin frog? That's Mike

Lizard Man: HAHAHHAHAHAHHA

Android User: Wow ok thanks El lOVE YOU TOO

R I B B E T: Oh you know that I'm right

Charizard: You are so right, good thinking

_Charizard changed the nickname for R I B B E T to Bun Bun_

Bun Bun: Welp

Bun Bun: At least bunnies are cute

Lucas Sinclair: WAIT NO HAHAHA WAIT

_Lucas Sinclair changed the nickname for Bun Bun to BONNIE_

BONNIE: Oh ffs OK STOP MAKING FUN OF ME FOR BEING SCARED OF BONNIE HES SCArY

_BONNIE set the nickname for Lucas Sinclair to Kanye Chest_

Kanye Chest: What the actual fuck

gAy: Justice for El

Kanye Chest: She just named me Kanye Chest and she needs justice??

Android User: Where did Kanye Chest even come from

BONNIE: My brain

Lizard Man: Bonnie is grumpy tonight

BONNIE: Bonnie will yeet you across the room if you don't shut up

Android User: What is yeet

Charizard: BYE OMG FUCKING BYE

Kanye Chest: Mike c'mon dude

Lizard Man: How does El know yeet and you don't

gAy: Yeah even I know yeet

Android User: Oh whatever I have to go

Charizard: Yeah I have to go too

BONNIE: Ok ??

gAy: Well

Kanye Chest: That was suspicious

Lizard Man: They're going to fuck

_BONNIE changed the nickname for Lizard Man to Regina George_

gAy: oH


	2. Two

**gAy, BONNIE, Android User, Charizard, Regina George, Kanye Chest**

Charizard: Hey guys are we still meeting in the junkyard today?

BONNIE: I can't, it's Wednesday. Y'all know this

Kanye Chest: Movie night with daddy Hop

BONNIE: Why do you make that sound simultaneously creepy and stupid ?? 'Tis neither my friend

Regina George: It's a little dumb

BONNIE: Is not. It's bonding and I happen to enjoy it.

gAy: I think it's sweet

Charizard: Of course you do

gAy: WHY ARE YALL ATTACKING ME SO MUCH EVER SINCE I CAME OUT

Android User: Anyway

Android User: Looks like no junkyard

Kanye Chest: Why not

Charizard: Cuz El can't go

Regina George: Can't we go anyway?

BONNIE: WOW GUYS

Charizard: Daaamn

Android User: #JusticeForEl guys wow

gAy: Y'all really tried it

BONNIE: You know what

BONNIE: Nvm y'all you can go

Charizard: You sure?

BONNIE: Yeah it's no issue.

Android User: Ok cool then it's settled

BONNIE: Mike—

Kanye Chest: Dude c'mon

Regina George: Mike ffs are you fr

Charizard: You absolute frog

Android User: Tf did I do

BONNIE: Nothing ! Gtg, dinner

gAy: Mike you dun fucked up

Android User: I don't understand what I did

Kanye Chest: When a girl-especially your girlfriend-says it's ok for you to go out without her

Kanye Chest: You don't agree

Android User: Why not? She said it was fine

Charizard: Which is literally code for "Guys, especially Mike, please don't go out without me"

Android User: hOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT

Charizard: Ffs Wheeler.

gAy: Rip man you're gonna get the silent treatment

Android User: Fuck

Charizard: Arc

gAy: What

Regina George: Ok same Max. Dk what's going on but same

Android User: Gtg

Charizard: I'll talk to y'all later bye bye

Kanye Chest: Why does this keep happening

gAy: This is soooo suspicious

Regina George: I'm telling y'all

gAy: DONT SAY IT

Regina George: Fine

Kanye Chest: Well looks like we're disbanding? Erica says it dinner time anyway. Ttyl guys

gAy: Ok byyye

Regina George: You're so gay

gAy: ok bYE DUSTIN YOU CAN GO NOW


	3. Three

**gAy, BONNIE, Android User, Charizard, Regina George, Kanye Chest**

BONNIE: Mike and Max please come to the chat

Charizard: Hello ?

Android User: What's going on

BONNIE: We've all been talking and we have some...worries

Android User: You've been talking? Without us?

Kanye Chest: ABOUT you, actually

Charizard: Um? Ok?

Regina George: We wanna know what's going on

gAy: Yeah I mean...things aren't looking too good currently

Android User: What are you guys talking about?

BONNIE: You know what we're talking about. You guys always leave early at the same time, you cancel plans but then magically aren't home when I call again. There's something going on and we want to know what it is.

gAy: Yeah I'd rather you guys just tell us cuz otherwise we'll assume things

Android User: Tell you what? There's nothing to tell

Kanye Chest: Bullshit, man. C'mon at least have the decency to admit it

Android User: Admit what, Lucas??

Charizard: Mike, just tell them

Android User: What

Regina George: So Max will admit it but you won't? Mike, this isn't cool. When was the last time you even saw El? Cuz if it was recent, you'd know that shit isn't going well.

BONNIE: Please leave me out of this and just tell us what's going on

BONNIE: Please

Charizard: Mike and I have been hanging out most days

Android User: Max c'mon please don't

Charizard: Because we really like each other. But we didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings.

BONNIE: Are you serious right now?

BONNIE: You thought sneaking around would hurt less?

Android User: I didn't want to hurt you so I kept it quiet

BONNIE: WOW Mike you're such a fucking saint, thanks

Charizard: It was wrong to keep it from everyone. I'm sorry to everyone. Especially Lucas and El, I didn't want to hurt anyone.

Kanye Chest: I appreciate the apology. But it doesn't really fix shit so

BONNIE: My dad is calling me. Ttyl

Android User: I'm sorry

Regina George: You should be. You both should be

Charizard: We are

gAy: Are you together right now?

Charizard: Yes

Kanye Chest: Wow

Android User: Ok I think we should go. We're sorry for everything

Kanye Chest: Yeah

Charizard: See you guys later I guess

Regina George: Yup

gAy: Well uhh

Regina George: This sucks

Kanye Chest: I mean a part of me knew. And I can't say I'm hurt or angry, it just sucks.

Regina George: Yeah of course. I think the hurt one is El

gAy: Guys! Poor El!!

Regina George: #JusticeForEl

Kanye Chest: Wtf what about me?!

gAy: You literally JUST said that you aren't hurt

Kanye Chest: Well yeah but

Regina George: Seriously this sucks. We should go check on El

Kanye Chest: I definitely agree. Meet you guys there

gAy: Leaving rn

Regina George: See ya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ok so I just wanna say real quick  
> This story is gonna have some weird ships that I wouldn't normally write. Like I love Madwheeler but I'm also gonna have some things in here that I don't even really ship lmao  
> Just for the sake of the plot
> 
> Also I love this chapter cuz of the friendship between El and Lucas, Dustin, and Will. Like they're the most underrated friendships. No one ever writes about Dustin and Lucas being besties with El.
> 
> Anyway I hope everyone is enjoying  
> -Apple


	4. Four

**gAy, BONNIE, Android User, Charizard, Regina George, Kanye Chest**

gAy: Ok guys

gAy: Seeing as everyone was ignoring each other at school, looks like I'm gonna force a conversation through texting.

gAy: Is this gonna ruin the group? Because if it does, I need to know. I'm the only one in the group that doesn't wanna take sides so I need to know who is still my friend.

Android User: I don't want this to be the end. I never did. I thought keeping this a secret would prevent us falling out, but it didn't.

BONNIE: I'm just pissed off that you kept it a secret. Do you actually think I would be rude and evil to you just for having different feelings? Do you actually not know anything about me?

Android User: El, I didn't want to hurt you. I know I should've told you but I was dumb and scared

BONNIE: You hurt me more by sneaking around. If you had just told me from the beginning, I would've understood.

Charizard: Guys please don't argue. Mike and I fucked up, I know. But we want to stay friends and fix things

Android User: I don't want to lose any of you

gAy: I don't either. I hope this works out, but it's really up to El and Lucas

BONNIE: Lucas ?

Android User: Dustin doesn't seem to be here either

BONNIE: Now them too? This is terrible

gAy: I'm sure they're just busy. I'll call Lucas

Android User: I hope they're not giving us the silent treatment

Charizard: We deserve it so I wouldn't be surprised

Android User: I know but I want to fix things

Charizard: I know

BONNIE: Why didn't you just tell me? Either of you? I would've understood and totally accepted it.

Android User: I really did not want to hurt you

BONNIE: I appreciate that but you should've known that I'd be hurt no matter what.

BONNIE: And Max, you're my best friend. You should've told me

Charizard: I should've, I'm so sorry. I truly am

gAy: Lucas didn't answer but Dustin did and he said he's with Lucas so

BONNIE: Fr?

gAy: Yeah so idk what's going on anymore

Android User: Like they're hanging out rn?

gAy: I guess so

Charizard: Well until then...El, what are your thoughts? I understand if you need some space for a while but I don't want to lose you. I love you too much. And I know Mike doesn't want to lose you either. He does care about you deeply and he loves you, he just has different feelings than he used to.

Android User: Max is right. I do genuinely care about you and I don't want to lose you. But it's up to you, I know we don't have much say in the matter.

BONNIE: I forgive you guys, it just sucks. It'll take me a while before I can trust you again

Charizard: That's totally fair

Android User: Understandable

gAy: So

gAy: What do you think's going on with Lucas and Dustin

BONNIE: Uh

BONNIE: I mean I think I know, but it's just a guess so

Charizard: What is it??

BONNIE: Well...don't freak out but I think they might actually like each other. I know it doesn't make much sense to you guys but Dustin told me recently that he always saw Lucas differently than the rest of us and he didn't know why until recently. But idk about Lucas

gAy: Seriously??

Android User: Omg that's crazy. I didn't even take either of them as gay

gAy: That's cuz they're not GAY, they're just not straight you idiot

Android User: Oh, right. I always forget that there's a billion different versions

Charizard: Oh no Lucas totally likes Dustin. He never told me but it was so obvious. Like fr sO obvious

BONNIE: Holy shit this is cute

BONNIE: Fuck everything else, all I care about is this new possible relationship

Kanye Chest: Stop talking about us

Regina George: 😘👅uwu y'all

BONNIE: HI IS THIS A THING

gAy: PLZ SAY YES

Android User: You guys are so getting smacked for not telling me

Kanye Chest: Maybe

Regina George: YEs

Charizard: OMG

Kanye Chest: Wow Dustin way to just tell them

BONNIE: CUTE CUTE CUTE

gAy: MY HEART EXPLODED

Android User: Lustin? Ducas?🤔

Charizard: It's obviously Henclair you fucktard

gAy: Do you know nothing about ship names

Android User: WOW YOU GUYS LOVE TO ATTACK ME

BONNIE: So now Will and I are the only single ones ayo

gAy: Uh

gAy: Well

gAy: About that...


	5. Five

**gAy, BONNIE, Android User, Charizard, Regina George, Kanye Chest**

BONNIE: what

Charizard: Pardon

BONNIE: If you're in a relationship I'm gonna scream

Android User: If you're in a relationship and didn't tell ME, I'm gonna scream

gAy: Well

Kanye Chest: STOP SAYING WELL

Charizard: Spit it out Byers

gAy: Ok fine so maybe I have a boyfriend

BONNIE: WHAT. THE. FUCK.

Regina George: OMG SWOOOOON

Android User: WILL HOW TF COULD YOU NOT TELL ME IM YOUR BEST FRIEND

gAy: LISTEN OK IT WASNT OFFICIAL UNTIL LIKE YESTERDAY BUT YALL WERE FIGHTING SO I COULDNT TELL ANYONE

Android User: YOU SHOULDVE TOLD ME ANYWAY OMG

Charizard: Mike shush you sound jealous

Kanye Chest: Fr Mike

Android User: I'm not jealous I'm o f f e n d e d

BONNIE: Shh WILL WHO IS THIS BOY

gAy: Well, he's someone I met over the internet

Android User: Omg if this is who I think it is

Regina George: The Star Wars dude?

gAy: YEs, the Star Wars guy. We met through the fandom and started talking and now we're dating so uhh

BONNIE: I'm swooning highkey and my dad is so confused

Charizard: What's his name?

Kanye Chest: Dick

gAy: HIS NAME IS NOT DICK STOP CALLING HIM THAT

Kanye Chest: Never

Regina George: His name is Richard, right?

gAy: He goes by Richie, thank you very much

BONNIE: Well what are you waiting for? Add him into the chat !

gAy: What? Are you fr?

Android User: Yes we need to meet him ASAP

gAy: Um ok

Charizard: Ok guys be on your best behavior

Regina George: Got it

**gAy added Richard Tozier to the group**

gAy: Hey Rich, these are my friends. They wanted to meet you

Richard Tozier: Oh heyo y'all

Charizard: Hello. Do you have a minute to talk about our lord and savior Jesus Christ?

Android User: Hello RiChArD. Imma need your name, number, address, and social security number before I allow you to continue dating my best friend.

gAy: Guys no

Regina George: Hey biatch

Kanye Chest: Sup Dick

BONNIE: Buddy the Elf, what's your favorite color?

Richard Tozier: Red ofc

gAy: Awh same

Charizard: Ew they're already goals GET IT AWAY

BONNIE: HISS

Android User: Ahem I wasn't joking. Info plz

gAy: Mike stOp

Richard Tozier: I don't even know my social security number man

Android User: A common excuse

gAy: M I K E

Android User: Ok ok fine

BONNIE: Ooo send a pic of yourself I wanna see how cute you are

gAy: Guys omg stOp he doesn't have to send a pic

Regina George: No, he does. Send a pic now

Richard Tozier: Don't worry Willard, I'm sexy enough to send a pic

Kanye Chest: Lowkey gag but also we stan

gAy: Richie plz don't

Richard Tozier: Here's a rare picture of me without my glasses on

Charizard: uM

BONNIE: Uh Will

Regina George: Will idk if you're aware but that's LITERALLY Mike

Android User: WILL WTF HE LOOKS JUST LIKE ME

gAy: GUYS SHUT UP HE DOES NOR

Kanye Chest: They are literally twins

Richard Tozier: Wait what's happening

Charizard: Hate to break it to you, Richard, but you look exactly like Mike, Will's best friend

Richard Tozier: No fucking way send a pic

Android User: Ew let's not

Charizard: Shut up Mike

Charizard: I took this pic today

Android User: Max wtf I hate you

Richard Tozier: Woah

Richard Tozier: Will why didn't you tell me I would be one upped by your best friend who has the same face as me I WIULDBE SENT A BETTER PIC

Kanye Chest: Will you're literally dating Mike just with a different personality

gAy: I am feeling so attacked right now

Android User: Richard I'm onto you.

Richard Tozier: Imma start curling my hair so it looks that good

Android User: NO WTF

BONNIE: I am dying of laughter help

Charizard: Don't steal my mans look

Richard Tozier: Don't worry guys I have glasses so we have a small difference

Regina George: VERY small

Android User: Microscopic

Richard Tozier: Kinda like your dick size lmaoaoaoaoo

Android User: ALRIGHT LISTEN HERE

gAy: GUYSSJSSISHS

BONNIE: HAHAHAAHA HELP I XANT BREATHE

Kanye Chest: Y'all are killing El

Charizard: Tea

Richard Tozier: Hey Charizard, whatever your name is, is his dick small

Charizard: How tf would I know you weirdo

Richard Tozier: Aren't you dating him

Charizard: Ok Richard

Charizard: Using your logic

Charizard: How big is Will's dick

gAy: Please do not discuss my dick size in the gc

Richard Tozier: Touché

BONNIE: This got really weird really fast

Regina George: Agreed. Imma go spend time with my boyfriend. Bye bitches

Kanye Chest: Ok looks like we're leaving. Nice meeting you, Dick

Richard Tozier: Bye strangers

gAy: I'll text you all their names and why they're named them lol

Richard Tozier: Thanks Willy Wonka

gAy: Do not call me that

Richard Tozier: But you're so sweet

Charizard: GAG. Let's go, Mike. Arc

Android User: Talk to you later, Richard. Be good to him

Richard Tozier: Bye bye

BONNIE: WOW I'm lonely

gAy: Awh #JusticeForEl we need to find you a man

Richard Tozier: Hey

Richard Tozier: I know lots of guys and one female

BONNIE: I don't swing that way but the guys sound nice

gAy: Ooo ok tomorrow after school you're gonna add all them into this chat and we'll play match maker

Richard Tozier: Ok I'll be here !

BONNIE: Wowie ok see you then. Have fun kids


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are so many pics in this chapter help T-T

**gAy, BONNIE, Android User, Charizard, Regina George, Kanye Chest, Richard Tozier**

gAy: GUYS I SUMMON YOU. We gotta find El a man

BONNIE: I'm nervous af. What if none of them like me? What picture do I send? WHAT IF I LIKE NONE OF TJEM?!

Richard Tozier: You'll probably like Stan. Or Bill. Or any of them, they're all pretty great

Kanye Chest: Are you actually gonna add strangers to the group chat just to find El a man

gAy: Duh

Richard Tozier: They're not strangers, I know them

Charizard: Richard, YOURE a stranger to us

Android User: C'mon y'all lets just do it. It'll be kinda fun lol

BONNIE: Guys whAT pic do I send

Richard Tozier: Send a few and I'll tell you which to choose

Charizard: No, ILL tell you which to use.

BONNIE: Ok here's three

Charizard: Stunning all around. Send any

Richard Tozier: No wait

Richard Tozier: You're really pretty but the Snapchat filters have to go. Vámonos. I can't tell what you actually look like

BONNIE: Ew no

gAy: El c'mon just send a natural one

Regina George: What's the big deal?

Charizard: Listen boys, I don't expect any of you to understand what it's like to be a girl, so lemme dumb this down for you

Charizard: We use snapchat filters because they make us look prettier no matter what. Case closed

Android User: I think it makes you look fake. You're both naturally beautiful like why dumb it down with a filter ?

Richard Tozier: Michael the ladies man

Android User: Shut up Richard

Kanye Chest: Dick is right, man. StOp charming all the ladies

BONNIE: I'll see if I even have any natural photos

Android User: I have lots of you

Charizard: Don't even think about it, Wheeler

Kanye Chest: So how's the relationship going, Will?

gAy: Great, why?

Kanye Chest: Just making pleasant conversation jeez Will

Richard Tozier: Will is lovely

Charizard: Awh sweet

Richard Tozier: And thirsts for my wang so things go great

gAy: RICHIE

Regina George: How did you even end up together? You're like polar opposites

gAy: He's a lot more chill when it's just the two of us

Richard Tozier: It's true, he loves me(;

BONNIE: Ok so I found some

gAy: Send. Save me. Send the pics.

BONNIE: These are as close to natural as you're gonna get so take em or leave em boys

Charizard: Omg swoon

Richard Tozier: Those are nice! Send them all

BONNIE: Oof fuck ok you can add them now

gAy: Ok guys get ready to match make

Charizard: I was born ready

Regina George: Same though

**Richard Tozier added Bill Denbrough, Benjamin Hanscom, Beverly Marsh, Stanley Uris, Mike Hanlon, and Edward Kaspbrak to the group**

Richard Tozier: Welcome, brethren. This is my boyfriend and his friends

Kanye Chest: Wait you have a friend named Mike? This shit is too confusing

Bill Denbrough: Well hello. Which one is Will?

gAy: I am Will

Stanley Uris: Thanks Will. Richie won't shut up about you

Charizard: OPE

gAy: Awwwh Rich

Richard Tozier: Shut up Stanley, you're secretly happy for me

Stanley Uris: As if

Beverly Marsh: Hello strangers

Android User: Who is this Mike Hanlon

Mike Hanlon: You called?

Android User: We have the same name

Richard Tozier: It's ok we can just call you Michael lmao

Android User: Ew nO

Charizard: Anyway Will initiate the event

Edward Kaspbrak: Event? Ooo

Beverly Marsh: Benny Boy wya

Benjamin Hanscom: I'm here lol

gAy: Ok guys. Idk any of you but I want y'all to meet my friend. Her name is El

Stanley Uris: What's it short for

gAy: What?

Stanley Uris: What is El short for?

Android User: That doesn't matter

Kanye Chest: What does it matter

Regina George: It doesn't. It's just El.

Stanley Uris: Y'all this El person comes with her own defense squad

Charizard: El come introduce yourself !

BONNIE: Hi I'm El

Beverly Marsh: These contact names are gonna confuse me

Regina George: I'll make a guide for y'all brb

Benjamin Hanscom: *jeopardy music*

Regina George: Here you go !

Bill Denbrough: Noted

Edward Kaspbrak: Thanks Regina

Stanley Uris: Anyway, why are we here?

Richard Tozier: Well

Richard Tozier: El is lonely

Mike Hanlon: ...and??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all are enjoying this. It's genuinely one of the funniest things I've ever written, in my opinion. But then again, I find myself fucking hilarious so maybe I'm biased.


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hi idk how many people can video chat on messenger at once cuz I've never tested it so just pretend it's possible to have 13 people video chat at once lmao ok

**gAy, BONNIE, Android User, Charizard, Regina George, Kanye Chest, Richard Tozier, Benjamin Hanscom, Bill Denbrough, Mike Hanlon, Ed** **ward** **Kaspbrak, Stanley Uris, Beverly Marsh**

Stanley Uris: Richard. Do NOT tell me you're doing what I think you're doing

Richard Tozier: SEND RHE PHOTOS NOW

BONNIE: KAJSKSS OKK

Beverly Marsh: Richie omg you didn't

BONNIE: HI THIS IS ME

Charizard: I can't get over your beauty

gAy: ANYONE LIKE WHAT THEY SEE??

Bill Denbrough: Richie I'm gonna murder you

Stanley Uris: Not if I do it first

Android User: What's the problem?

Regina George: One of you better compliment her real quick or I'm coming for you

Benjamin Hanscom: El, you're gorgeous. Truly. But Richie seems to have completely lost his mind

BONNIE: ??

gAy: Richie I stg what did you do

Stanley Uris: Ben is dating Bev. Eddie and Mike are basically dating but in denial

Edward Kaspbrak: HEY NOW

Mike Hanlon: That is accurate

Kanye Chest: What about Bill and you?

Richard Tozier: Oh shit

Richard Tozier: I forgot

gAy: Richie

gAy: You're getting your ass beat

Beverly Marsh: Richie omg did you actually try to set all of our taken asses up with El?? YOU ARE BRAIN DEAD

Regina George: Oh hell no. Send me your address rn so I can come beat your ass

Richard Tozier: I FORGOR

Edward Kaspbrak: HOW DO YOU FORGET THIS SHIT

Stanley Uris: Unbelievable

Bill Denbrough: On behalf of Richie, I apologize deeply. He doesn't think this shit through

BONNIE: Wow

Kanye Chest: Major #JusticeForEl

gAy: Richie wtf

Richard Tozier: Ok listen I'm really sorry. I am brain dead, Bev is right

Android User: You're lucky we don't live close or you'd be getting beat up by like four people right now

Charizard: Damn straight.

Richard Tozier: I am deeply sorry

**Charizard started a video chat**

Beverly Marsh: What

Charizard: Join, Richard.

**Richard Tozier joined the video chat**

BONNIE: What is going on

**gAy joined the video chat**

**Beverly Marsh joined the video chat**

**Regina George joined the video chat**

Regina George: HAHAHAHA MAX IS YELLING AT RICHIE COME JOIN

BONNIE: WHATAHSKKA

**BONNIE joined the video chat**

**Android User joined the video chat**

**Kanye Chest joined the video chat**

Edward Kaspbrak: Oh boy

**Edward Kaspbrak joined the video chat**

**Mike Hanlon joined the video chat**

**Bill Denbrough joined the video chat**

**Stanley Uris joined the video chat**

**Benjamin Hanscom joined the video chat**


	8. Eight

Max started the video chat with a blank facial expression. She worked hard to keep it blank until the time came; she wanted to grimace. She stared at the screen in silence, watching as Beverly Marsh's message appeared at the top of the screen. She then decided to initiate the encounter, going back to the messages and telling Richie to join. Then she waited again. It was only seconds before Richie joined without a word.

Max found herself stuck for a moment. Completely lost for words, shocked into silence, when meeting his gaze. She knew that Richie and Mike looked the same, she saw evidence in pictures, but this was different. This was _live_ , and this was an exact replica of her new boyfriend. She almost didn't explode how she intended. But then she remembered what Richie did, and it easily came flooding back.

"Richard-" she started, watching as he raised his eyebrows at her, "-you are in large, incredibly deep trouble."

That's when Will joined, followed by Beverly Marsh and Dustin. They all looked expectantly at their screens, waiting for a purpose. Max took a millisecond to admire Beverly, only allowing herself that long.

"Max-" Richie began to speak, but Max shook her head and cut him off, allowing the grimace to form.

"Richard, do you realize the extent of what you've done? Do you have even the smallest fucking clue?" Max asked in a tight voice, the words strained, as if someone had a tight grip on her throat. Richie opened his mouth to speak, but Max continued, now in a louder voice. "You absolute fuckwad, were you dropped on your head as a baby?!"

Beverly and Dustin held in laughter while Will covered his mouth, a small smile threatening to escape. Dustin then went back to the chat, informing the others of what the group video was for. One after the other, the group joined. First El, then came Mike Wheeler, followed by Lucas. A brief pause in joiners came as Max continued to insult Richie. Eddie, Mike Hanlon, Bill, then Stan and Ben. Everyone was in the chat, listening as Max yelled at Richie.

"Max!" El tried to cut in, then Will tried as well. But Max just went on, ripping into Richie with everything she had.

"I fucked up! What's the big deal?" Richie yelled over the sound of Max, causing a brief blanket of silence to fall over the group. Slowly, then faster, but seemingly all at once, Max was furious. Her eyes blazed and her jaw clenched, her nostrils even flaring slightly.

"Charizard," Dustin mumbled, earning small smirks from most of the group. Mike Wheeler suddenly rolled his eyes dramatically, speaking up before Max could explain.

"Max, just end the call and calm down. Richard meant well, he just messed up," Mike spoke to his girlfriend, ignoring the nearly silent 'Why is everyone calling me Richard' from Richie. "Arc?" he questioned, using the word and term that the Party had been hearing often, but could never figure out it's meaning or purpose.

Max shook her head stiffly. Wheeler nodded, then suddenly hung up. Max stared dead at the screen for a moment, most definitely glaring daggers into Richie, then hung up herself.

"Those two are so fucking secretive," Lucas grumbled, his mood temporarily ruined. Although he's with Dustin, he's still hurt by what happened, not that he'd tell anyone that. How could he not be? His best friend and his girlfriend, sneaking around behind his back. It's something that would've ruined most friendships, but their group was different. The bond they shared caused Lucas to forgive, even if he can't forget.

"Lucas, do you want to go as well?" Dustin offered, noticing the sudden anguish in his partner's eyes. Lucas locked his jaw, then shrugged and hung up, quickly followed by Dustin.

"Shit man, your group has so much drama!" Beverly Marsh suddenly spoke, her new voice making Will jump. Both El and Will simultaneously took in how _pleasant_ Beverly's voice was, but said nothing about it.

"And yours doesn't?" El replied easily, letting out a friendly laugh. Almost conversationally. Beverly nodded as if to say that El is right, then she sighed.

"Well, our drama isn't as bad as yours. Ours just involves couples who aren't actually couples," Beverly laughed, but it was clear that she meant it. And she was right. Bill's cheeks turned a light shade of red, then Eddie's followed. Mike Hanlon laughed a little while Stan kept a straight face, even if he was internally worried.

"Well, time to go. I guess see you guys later? Or just text you later?" Ben offered in question, immediately giving off the impression that he was the peacemaker and the one to give pleasantries. Will nodded a bit, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah sure! Richie, we should FaceTime," he offered nonchalantly, ignoring the eye rolls he received. Richie nodded with a goofy smile.

"Say no more, Wonka Man!" And with that, he hung up. Will groaned loudly, hanging up mid-groan. El laughed lightly, then looked at the remaining faces. Ben and Beverly said goodbye, hanging up together. Then Mike Hanlon shrugged to himself, hanging up without a goodbye. Eddie smiled, following after his friend.

El couldn't tell whether she wanted to laugh or cry at the relationship dynamic of the group. Everyone left in couples, sticking to their partner, which just left herself. Alone. She's sure she'll have to end the call on her own, once Bill and Stan leave together.

"N-Nice meeting y-you, El," Bill smiled with a fresh blush on his face, hanging up before he could see the small flash of surprise in El's eyes. She hadn't expected the stutter, but then again, what was she expecting? She tried to push away that thought until after, because she quickly realized how Stan didn't leave with his "friend." He was still in the chat, silently staring at El. El didn't dare to move, much less speak.

Stan kept staring, then wet his slips slowly, looking to ready himself for speech. El instinctually brought her phone closer without even realizing it. How did she not notice him until this moment? She was too caught up in what Max was doing, she hadn't even really looked at the rest of them. Especially not Stan, who seemed like the silent type. But now she's paying attention, and he's actually very beautiful. At least, that's what El called him in her head, considering it was the second compliment she ever learned. Pretty and beautiful were the first visually explanatory terms to make sense in her brain, so she used them often. For boys and girls alike.

"Such a shame," Stan said simply, his voice a bit higher than El was expecting. But she liked it. She also had no time to question him, her eyebrows furrowing as he ended the call.

Such a shame? El turned this sentence over in her head for hours, unable to understand what Stan could've meant. He stared at her for a full minute, then simply said "such a shame" before ending the call. She couldn't make sense of it.

And Stan didn't want her to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao  
> Tea☕️💅🏻


	9. Nine

**gAy, BONNIE, Android User, Charizard, Regina George, Kanye Chest, Richard Tozier, Benjamin Hanscom, Bill Denbrough, Mike Hanlon, Ed** **ward** **Kaspbrak, Stanley Uris, Beverly Marsh**

Beverly Marsh: Baby Richie

Beverly Marsh: You're welcome

gAy: OMG MY HEART STOPPED

BONNIE: Oof Will watch out, I'm coming for your man

gAy: Um he is miNe

Android User: He's literally me but with glasses

Charizard:

Android User: EXACTLY. We look the exact same wtf

Edward Kaspbrak: Y'all are twins

BONNIE: Plot twist: Richie and Mike are long lost twins who were separated at birth

Regina George: Awh are we sending pics from a while ago??

Regina George: uwu I took this forever ago

Kanye Chest: Bro not cool

Kanye Chest:

Regina George: EW I HAD NO TEETH

Kanye Chest: My uwus

Kanye Chest: They're escaping

Mike Hanlon: Y'all are brutal exposing each other like this

Android User:

Charizard: KOADOWOEW HOW TF DID YOU GET THAT?! THAT WAS BEFORE I EVEN MOVED HERE

Android User: El lmao

Charizard: El you're gonna fucking get it

Richard Tozier: BEV WHY TF DID YOU SEND A PIC OF ME

gAy: You're late hun

Stanley Uris: Did you just call him hun? As if Richie could ever be a "hun"?

Richard Tozier: Fuck you guys

Richard Tozier:

Beverly Marsh: Ew why do you have a pic of me with my long hair you creep

Richard Tozier: Highkey I took a pic of you before you even knew me akskkwke that's why it's a little blurry I had to zoom in

Bill Denbrough: Richie what. the. fuck.

Charizard: That is so creepy

gAy: Rich w h a t

Android User:

gAy: MIKE WKDKWDD THAT IS THE LAST TIME IM LETTING YOU EVER TAKE A PIC OF ME BYE

Richard Tozier: Saving that forever

BONNIE: Lmao you guys are so mean to each other

Benjamin Hanscom: If anyone sends an old pic of me I'm literally going to block you and never come back

Mike Hanlon:

Edward Kaspbrak: WOW OK YEAH SURE MIKE YEAH COOL I WAS JUST SITTING HERE WATCHING THE CHAT AND YOU DO ME LIKE THIS

Mike Hanlon: Calm down you're cute

Edward Kaspbrak: I am so attacked rn like wow I cannot believe this I'm gonna need my inhaler soon

Benjamin Hanscom: Here Eddie

Edward Kaspbrak: Thank you Ben

Kanye Chest: Why're you so dirty

Mike Hanlon: Because I had a lit childhood

Regina George: Y'all are so cute share

Stanley Uris: They're old pictures. We are different now

Bill Denbrough: That reminds me

Stanley Uris: William don't you dare

Charizard: Oh shit man

Bill Denbrough:

Stanley Uris: I hate you

BONNIE: Oh awh

Richard Tozier: HA BITCH THAT WAS THE DAY YOU WOULDNT COME INTO THE SEWERS

Charizard: El

BONNIE: Yes??

Charizard: Message me ASAP

BONNIE: Ok???

gAy: Send a pic of Bill

Beverly Marsh:

Stanley Uris:

Stanley Uris: FIGHT ME BEV

Beverly Marsh: HA I SENT IT FIRST

Stanley Uris: HE IS MINE GET OVER IT

Benjamin Hanscom: Oh for the love of god Stan she does not like Bill

Beverly Marsh: I'm dating Ben

Stanley Uris: Whatever

Bill Denbrough: What the fuck was I wearing

Kanye Chest: Your shorts

Android User: Those are almost as short as Will's shorts

gAy: Mike omg I do not wear short shorts shut up

Android User: I know lmao

gAy: I hate you

Edward Kaspbrak: I love short shorts

Mike Hanlon: I love you in short shorts

Beverly Marsh: TMI bro

Android User:

gAy: MIKE

Regina George: Mike why the fuck would you ever

Beverly Marsh: Woah

Kanye Chest: Uhhh El you might wanna come back to the chat

gAy: Immediately

Charizard: OH MY GOD

BONNIE: MIKE WHY TF WOULD YOU SEND TJAT

Android User: We were sending old photos

BONNIE: I HAD NO FUCKING HAIR

Stanley Uris: You look so different now

BONNIE: Yeah

BONNIE: I know

Charizard: Hey hey hey ok

Charizard: Anyone seen what El looks like lately? Cuz damn

Charizard: Like fmu girl

Beverly Marsh: El flexing on us

Beverly Marsh: Fr no one can compete with that wtf you're a model

BONNIE: Ew no stop

Edward Kaspbrak: Is that

Edward Kaspbrak: A Gucci purse

Bill Denbrough: Woah

Stanley Uris: How tf

BONNIE: Ok let me explain

BONNIE: Max and I were at the Gucci store and she told me to take some pics with one. I don't own it lol

Edward Kaspbrak: Wait that is GENIUS

Charizard: Yeah I'm pretty amazing

Stanley Uris: You don't need Gucci

BONNIE: Wdym

Bill Denbrough: Wdym

Regina George: Lmao you guys said that at the same time

Charizard: cough

Stanley Uris: Just meant that Gucci isn't all that

BONNIE: Oh ok

gAy: I sense tension

Richard Tozier: Sexual tension

Benjamin Hanscom: Richie can we not have one nice convo

Richard Tozier: Oh the convo was already going downhill

Regina George:

BONNIE: D u s t i n wtf

Regina George: Sorry I wanted to add to the tension

Stanley Uris: No tension here

Stanley Uris: Bye losers, I'm going bird watching

Kanye Chest: You are what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg putting all of these pictures in here took me like twenty minutes help


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that it would be a much better reading experience on Wattpad, for this particular story.

**El Hopper, Stanley Uris**

Stanley Uris: Hey El

El Hopper: Oh hey

Stanley Uris: How are you

El Hopper: I'm pretty good right now! How are you? Aren't you bird watching?

Stanley Uris: Oh no not really

El Hopper: Oh ok cool

Stanley Uris: What are you up to?

El Hopper: Just doing some homework

Stanley Uris: Oh yeah I should do mine too

El Hopper: Probably haha

El Hopper: Ok don't get me wrong, I love the pleasant convo, but why did you message me?

Stanley Uris: I wanna get to know you better. Tell me about yourself

El Hopper: Oh??

Stanley Uris: Yeah, please

El Hopper: If you insist

**—**

**Stanny, Billy Boy**

_5:33 PM_

Billy Boy: Hey Stan?

Stanny: Yeah?

Billy Boy: If I ask you a question do you promise to be honest?

Stanny: What's the question?  
✓ _seen_

_5:56 PM_

Stanny: Bill?

Billy Boy: Nvm it's nothing

Stanny: Bill what is it??

Billy Boy: It's just

Billy Boy: Do you actually like me?

Stanny: Of course I do. I have for a long time, you know that.

Billy Boy: Why haven't you asked me out yet then??

Stanny: Idk I guess I just wasn't sure when was a good time.

Billy Boy: It's been almost a year since I told you I felt the same way

Stanny: I know

Billy Boy: So you either don't like me or you don't want to date me

Stanny: I do like you and I do want to date you, Bill

Billy Boy: Then ask me

Stanny: Ask you to date?

Billy Boy: Yeah, right now

Stanny: Shouldn't I do that in person? So it's more meaningful?

Billy Boy: No, I don't care anymore. Ask me rn

Stanny: Bill I think I should ask you in person

Billy Boy: I give you full permission to ask me over text

Stanny: Bill c'mon

Billy Boy: You don't want to date me

Stanny: No I promise I do

Billy Boy: Are you even actually into guys?

Stanny: Yes of course! I like both, you know that

Billy Boy: Then it's me. Is it my stutter?

Stanny: Bill stop

Billy Boy: Tell me, Stan

Stanny: It is not your stutter

Billy Boy: But it IS something. Clearly.

Stanny: No I want to date you. I promise.  
✓ _seen_

Stanny: Bill please

Stanny: I promise I like you. Everything about you. And I want to date you.

Billy Boy: Is it El?

Stanny: What?

Billy Boy: It's El, isn't it?

Stanny: Bill, no.

Billy Boy: It is

Stanny: Bill

_6:24 PM_

Stanny: Bill please

Stanny: It's not El

_6:47 PM_

Stanny: Bill please  
✓ _seen_

**_—_ **

**El Hopper, Stanley Uris**

El Hopper: Yeah, I want to be an actress or a model.

Stanley Uris: You're very capable, I imagine.

El Hopper: Well thank you so much

Stanley Uris: Of course

Stanley Uris: So is your name actually El?

El Hopper: Oh well my first name is technically Jane but I go by El

Stanley Uris: Middle name or something?

El Hopper: Yeah, middle name

Stanley Uris: What's your middle name?

El Hopper: Uhh I don't usually tell people haha

Stanley Uris: I won't tell anyone. Promise

El Hopper: Ok uhh you're not allowed to question it

Stanley Uris: Ok got it

El Hopper: It's Eleven

Stanley Uris: That's unique. I like it

El Hopper: Oof thank you. You're so kind

Stanley Uris: Haha no I'm just being honest.

Stanley Uris: You really should be a model though. And an actress. You're pretty enough for it.

El Hopper: Stooooop

Stanley Uris: I'm serious. Do you have any professional photos?

El Hopper: Only a few

Stanley Uris: Send one

El Hopper: Really?

Stanley Uris: Yeah, send one!

El Hopper: Alriiiight

El Hopper:

El Hopper: It's a little old but here you go !

Stanley Uris: Absolutely stunning.


	11. Eleven

**gAy, BONNIE, Android User, Charizard, Regina George, Kanye Chest, Richard Tozier, Benjamin Hanscom, Bill Denbrough, Mike Hanlon, Ed** **ward** **Kaspbrak, Stanley Uris, Beverly Marsh**

Richard Tozier: Stan wtf did you do

Stanley Uris: ??

Charizard: Ope

Regina George: The tea is already piping what's going on

Edward Kaspbrak: Fr Stan what did you do??

Stanley Uris: What are you talking about guys?

Richard Tozier: To Bill. What did you do to Bill

Benjamin Hanscom: What's going on guys?

Stanley Uris: What are you talking about

Android User: Yikes

Edward Kaspbrak: Stan...

Richard Tozier: Stan the only thing you can do to make this worse is to play fucking dumb. What did you do??

Beverly Marsh: Why are us newbies never informed of this shit

Edward Kaspbrak: Bill came over to Richie's house and he started crying but wouldn't tell us why

Stanley Uris: So you assume it's about me?

Bill Denbrough: Stan how tf can you sit there and deny this?

Stanley Uris: Bill you won't reply to any of my texts

Bill Denbrough: Wow wonder why

gAy: Guys fr what's happening? I didn't expect to see you guys fight like this, you seemed so close

Richard Tozier: We only fight when one of us is a dick

Mike Hanlon: If something is going on between Stan and Bill, let them handle it. It's not our business

Beverly Marsh: Hell no. It is our business

Benjamin Hanscom: Not really...I mean if they have shit going on, we shouldn't put ourselves in the middle of it

Richard Tozier: Well it was made my business the second one of them started crying.

Stanley Uris: Nothing actually happened. Bill left and wouldn't reply to my messages so I couldn't explain myself

Bill Denbrough: Whatever. You made it very clear where you stand in this

Stanley Uris: But I didn't

Stanley Uris: You decided for me

Benjamin Hanscom: Guys please don't fight. I'm sure this was just a big misunderstanding

Bill Denbrough: I didn't misunderstand anything. I've known Stan long enough to know when he's lying.

Richard Tozier: This is fucking ridiculous

Edward Kaspbrak: Richie, calm down. It's fine

Kanye Chest: This situation seems familiar

Android User: Lucas wtf

Kanye Chest: It does.

BONNIE: C'mon Lucas don't bring that up

Beverly Marsh: There's way too much going on, I can't keep up

Regina George: Maybe the real twins are Stan and Mike

Android User: Ok I thought we were over this. I apologized.

Charizard: Guys this wasn't even about us, don't get in the middle of it

Bill Denbrough: Whatever Stan. You got what you wanted, your new crush is available

Mike Hanlon: Oh shit

Edward Kaspbrak: Excuse me what

Stanley Uris: Bill for the last time it is NOT like that

Bill Denbrough: Be careful, El. He's good at playing you and fooling you.

gAy: Oh

Charizard: Omg

Stanley Uris: Bill what the fuck

Richard Tozier: Fuck you Stan honestly

BONNIE: Ok uhh I'm sorry if I did something or overstepped a boundary

Stanley Uris: You didn't, this isn't your fault

BONNIE: Idk it kinda is

Stanley Uris: It's Richie's fault

Charizard: Oh shit man

Richard Tozier: Excuse me

Beverly Marsh: Guys ffs c'mon

Richard Tozier: Are you fucking kidding me

Stanley Uris: You're the one who stupidly added all these people to the chat and forgot we were all basically taken

Richard Tozier: Fuck you Stan it's not my fault you don't know what your feelings are

gAy: Omg guys please calm down

Stanley Uris: Fuck you all

Charizard: Jesus guys

Android User: Ok maybe we should all disband and calm down

Beverly Marsh: Agreed. Talk to you guys later

Richard Tozier: Yeah. Bye.


	12. Twelve

**El Hopper, Stanley Uris**

Stanley Uris: El, Bill's just talking shit because he's mad at me. I promise.

El Hopper: Ok

Stanley Uris: Ok ?

El Hopper: I believe you, Stan.

_El Hopper set the nickname for Stanley Uris to Stan_

_El Hopper set the nickname for El Hopper to El_

Stan: You do?

El: Why wouldn't I?

Stan: Idk I guess I just didn't expect you to.

El: Well, your friends seem great. I'm sure Bill is lovely, but I don't know him much. I know you more than him and I trust you.

Stan: Oh

Stan: Well I'm glad.

El: Are you ok? I'm sorry Bill did that.

Stan: It's ok, he was just hurt.

El: Hurt by what, if you don't mind me asking?

Stan: Jealousy

El: Why would he be jealous?

Stan: He's jealous of you

El: Me?? Lmao why

Stan: Because I like you and he knows it

El: Wait

El: You mean like ?

Stan: Yeah, I mean I think you're pretty. And funny and sweet.

El: Oh wow. Thank you so much, I didn't know you felt that way about me.

Stan: Well I do. I know we just met so we should get to know each other before we do anything drastic, but I really do like you.

El: I agree. I like you too Stan

**—**

**Birb, Beaver**

Beaver: Stan

Beaver: Do you actually have a thing for El? Like is this fr?

Birb: No. I don't have a thing for El.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why I've made Stan such an asshole  
> Like this wasn't planned it kinda just happened lmao oops oh well  
> He was always gonna be mean but not THIS mean  
> Sorry y'all  
> (Not really sksksksk)


	13. Thirteen

**gAy, BONNIE, Android User, Charizard, Regina George, Kanye Chest, Richard Tozier, Benjamin Hanscom, Bill Denbrough, Mike Hanlon, Edward Kaspbrak, Stanley Uris, Beverly Marsh**

Edward Kaspbrak: Hey y'all I was thinking and like we need nicknames !

Beverly Marsh: Oh true!

Kanye Chest: I know my first one cuz this still is a large question in my mind

_Kanye Chest_ _set_ _the nickname for Stanley Uris to Bird Boy_

Bird Boy: I bird watch. What's weird about that?

Charizard: Basically everything.

Edward Kaspbrak: Lmaooo true

gAy: Hmm what should we do for Richie

Benjamin Hanscom: The obvious answer is Trashmouth but that's too basic

_Android User set the nickname for Richard Tozier to Clone_

Clone: I am not a clone bitch

Android User: As far as I'm concerned, you are.

BONNIE: Who is older?

Android User: December birthday

Clone: HA IM A SUMMER BIRTHDAY BITCH WHO'S THE CLONE NOW

Charizard: Still you. Anyway

Clone: But

_Regina George set the nickname for Beverly Marsh to Marshmallow_

Marshmallow: Wow. So original. Thanks.

Regina George: Do you get called that a lot

Marshmallow: Only all the fucking time

Bird Boy: Lmao fr it's constantly

Charizard: I have no name ideas cuz I don't know y'all

_Edward Kaspbrak set the nickname for Mike Hanlon to Sheep_

Sheep: Eddie ffs

_Sheep set the nickname for Edward Kaspbrak to Pink_ _ie_ _Pie_

Pinkie Pie: I ain't even mad

BONNIE: From My Little Pony??

Pinkie Pie: Yeessss

BONNIE: Cuuute

gAy: We stan

Kanye Chest: Why did he name you Sheep

Marshmallow: Mike is our farm boy. He grew up and works on a farm with lots of sheep lmao

Charizard: Someone else should be a Pokémon with me

_Marshmallow set the nickname for Benjamin Hanscom to Bulbasaur_

Bulbasaur: Is that a fat joke

Clone: HAHAHAHAJSKKAKS

Marshmallow: NO WTF BEN you love Bulbasaur and Pokémon

Bulbasaur: I think it's a fat joke

Marshmallow: You aren't even fat shUt

Bill Denbrough: Fr Ben you aren't

Pinkie Pie: Bill omg hiiii long time no see

gAy: Long time no see? You live near each other

Bill Denbrough: I didn't go to school

Android User: Are you sick?

Bill Denbrough: No

_Regina George set the nickname for Bill Denbrough to REBEL_

REBEL: Oh

Bird Boy: Well that's all the nicknames down

Bird Boy: Now what

gAy: Now is when I send cute pics of my boyfriend

Charizard: Please don't

Bird Boy: I see enough of Richie as is

Clone: SEND EM HUNNY PIE

gAy:

gAy: HES SUCH AN UWU WTF

Android User: I cant even look at him without wanting to yell

Charizard: Richard you are literally the same exact person as Mike

Charizard:

Android User: That is an awful picture of me why do you send these

Kanye Chest: I still find it fucking hilarious that Will is dating Mike's lookalike

Sheep: Stop saying Mike I get so confused

Android User: Wtf it's my name they can't just stop calling me Mike

gAy: IM NOT DATING MIKES LOOKALIKE SHUT UP LUCAS

Kanye Chest: Mike and Dick are literally twins

Clone: Why do none of you call me Richie

BONNIE: Will, bud, Richie and Mike are literally the same person. Admit it

Clone: If you started dating me cuz I look like Mike I won't know how to feel

Pinkie Pie: Ooo tea

gAy: Y'all I would never do that

Charizard: We all know you have a crush on Mike

Sheep: Why do we have to have the same name this is so inconvenient

gAy: I DO NOT

Regina George: Why does everyone like Mike

Regina George: What's the appeal

Android User: Thanks Dustin

Marshmallow: HAHAHAHAA

Bird Boy: I don't see it either

Clone: No one asked you, Stan

Bulbasaur: Mike and Richie look similar but I'm sure that's not why Will is dating Richie

Sheep: S i m i l a r ?

Kanye Chest: ^^^

Bulbasaur: Fine they look exactly the same

gAy: I don't have a crush on Mike and I did not start dating Richie because he looks like Mike. That's fucked up

BONNIE: Y'all fr though he doesn't like Mike

Regina George: Ofc you would know. Will doesn't tell us anything😭

Pinkie Pie: Guys I'm gonna interrupt to say that this group feels empty and boring without Bill so I'm sad :(

REBEL: I'm here wdym

Marshmallow: You aren't talking at all

REBEL: Sorry

BONNIE: I have to go my dad is calling me. Ttyl

Bulbasaur: Will you be at school tomorrow??

REBEL: Probably not

Bird Boy: You can't avoid me forever  
✓ _seen by everyone_

Bird Boy: Wow ok

Bird Boy: Guess you can.


	14. Fourteen

**El, Stan**

El: Are your friends really avoiding you? :(

Stan: Yeah, but it's fine. They just don't know how to accept things.

El: I understand. Should I keep quiet about us then?

Stan: Yeah, for now. I don't want to hurt Bill, I still care about him.

El: Of course, I definitely understand. I've only told Max, because I tell her everything, but she won't say anything.

Stan: Alright I hope not

El: She won't, I promise :)

Stan: Awesome, thanks

El: I'm sorry your friends are being rude about this though.

Stan: It's ok, really.

El: We can start video calling each other, if you want. Just so you have someone to talk to and we can get closer

Stan: That's a great idea

El: Really? Yay

Stan: When are you free?

El: Anytime !

Stan: Wanna call now?

El: Sure! :)

**Stan started a video chat**

**—**

El joined the chat and was met with Stan, who immediately gave her a large smile. She returned it shyly, blushing despite her intense desire to stay calm.

"Hey," El talked a bit quieter than she meant to, but his smile seemed to soften in response to her whisper.

"Hey," he whispered back just as quiet, giving the moment a deep feeling of intimacy that both of them could sense.

They didn't say much on that video call. They just enjoyed each other's company. El could feel her past dread slowly slipping away and making room for a new, much more positive emotion. An emotion she couldn't quite find a name for, but an emotion that rang true in her eyes as she looked at Stan.

And Stan, surprisingly, felt very little guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi this is short sorry


	15. Fifteen

**gAy, BONNIE, Android User, Charizard, Regina George, Kanye Chest, Clone, Bulbasaur, REBEL, Sheep, Pinkie Pie, Bird Boy, Marshmallow**

Charizard: Alright kids listen here

Charizard: Idk y'all like at all but you need to stop fighting. We had issues in our group and we handled it maturely.

Kanye Chest: I'm still debating on that

BONNIE: Lucas shh no we forgave them

Bird Boy: I'm not fighting anyone. Everyone is just pissed at me for no reason.

Clone: No reason ??

gAy: Guys fr there's no need to fight. Just talk it out or apologize or do whatever cuz I barely know you but it's making me sad to see you fight

Marshmallow: Will you're such an angel

Marshmallow: How the hell did you end up with Richie

Clone: This is nOt the time Bev

Clone: Bill hasn't been to school because of this overgrown tortoise and you're telling me to apologize?

Android User: ...tortoise ?

Bird Boy: It's not my fucking fault Bill won't come to school

Bulbasaur: Guys PLEASE stop fighting. That only makes it worse

Android User: You called him an overgrown tortoise ?

Sheep: Yeah fr all three of you are being immature.

REBEL: Three ?? How am I being immature?

Sheep: Stan never even said he liked El. You assumed and threw accusations around when he tried to deny it and now it's a big deal. It shouldn't have been a big deal, you made it into a big deal. Now Richie is being protective in the dumbest way fucking ever and Stan is being an asshole. This is dumb. All three of you need to just step tf up and admit you're wrong.

Pinkie Pie: Yes. Yes ma'am. That's my mans.

Regina George: Your mans is 🥵🥵

Kanye Chest: DUSTIN FFS

Clone: Yeah I'm sorry for defending my friend against Stan's insensitive bullshit

Android User: Why has no one addressed the overgrown tortoise

Bird Boy: Wow Richie. So mature.

Clone: Ok fuck this. I'm done.

Android User: #JusticeForYurtle

Regina George: Yurtle ain't a tortoise, dipshit

Charizard: This went great. Good job y'all

Bird Boy: Fuck off, Max

Marshmallow: Y'all on your mf man periods bye-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This detail isn't that important but Yurtle is actually a tortoise.  
> He's called a turtle in the show which bothers me immensely, but whatever.
> 
> So before any fact checkers come my way, I know Yurtle IS, in fact, a tortoise. But for comedy purposes, I have Dustin say he's a turtle. Thanks so much


	16. Sixteen

** one week later **

**El, Stan**

El: Hey so I know you wanted to move on and stuff but have you had any progress with Bill?

Stan: Not yet. But I'm trying to convince him to meet up so we can work it out

El: That's good! I'm so glad💜

Stan: But really, I don't want us talking about that. I have something more important to tell you

El: Oh? Well go ahead! :)

Stan: Well, we've only known each other for a little over a week but I really really like you. I think you're just one of the most amazing and fascinating people I've ever encountered. You've given me a safe space where I feel free to be myself, which I was missing for a long time.

Stan: Basically, I'm just saying thank you and that you mean a lot to me.

El: That makes me so happy, Stan. You've done the same for me. After what happened with Mike, I thought I would be alone for a long time but you feel safe and I really like you.

Stan: How much do you like me?

El: So so much. Like more than I've ever liked anyone before.

Stan: Even Mike?

El: Yes, even Mike. You're different. We're different together, we're more.

Stan: But we aren't even dating.

El: That reminds me

El: I understand if you need time and aren't ready, but I am. I'm ready to be your girlfriend. Will you be my boyfriend?

Stan: Aren't I supposed to be the one asking?

El: I'm a feminist. Lol

El: Again, it's ok if you need more time. Just tell me

Stan: No, I think I'm ready.

Stan: Let's just not tell the group yet

El: Ok, but I'm telling Max

Stan: Yes I know lmao. Go ahead

El: Yay omg I'm so happy♥️☺️

Stan: And I'm so glad

**—**

**gAy, BONNIE, Android User, Charizard, Regina George, Kanye Chest, Clone, Bulbasaur, REBEL, Sheep, Pinkie Pie, Bird Boy, Marshmallow**

Bird Boy: Bill

Bird Boy: Since you won't answer pms, I'm making this public. Come here.

Bulbasaur: Woah this chat hasn't been used in a quick minute

Clone: Bill doesn't want to talk to you

Bird Boy: I don't care.

Bird Boy: Bill, come here. You can ignore me after this if you choose to but just come here

Charizard: I love tea

Regina George: Especially piping tea

Marshmallow:

Bird Boy: Guys stfu

Pinkie Pie: So rude🤧

REBEL: What do you want

Android User: He lives

gAy: Guys stay out of this. Fr just be quiet for a minute

Kanye Chest: Yes mom

Bird Boy: To talk. Please meet me.

REBEL: Where

Bird Boy: Anywhere.

REBEL: Fine, meet me at the arcade.

Bird Boy: The arcade? Shouldn't it be somewhere more private?

REBEL: Why?

Bird Boy: I guess you're right. Fine, I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Meet me

REBEL: Fine.

Sheep: Well finally

Clone: Shouldn't have done it. Stan's probably just gonna hurt him more

Pinkie Pie: C'mon Rich, give Stan some credit. He's still one of our best friends and I doubt he meant to hurt Bill.

Clone: Whatever. He knew what he was doing

Kanye Chest: I agree. He probably knew what he was doing.

Marshmallow: How would you know?

Kanye Chest: People usually know what they're doing. And then they lie. A lot.

Charizard: Lucas c'mon

Kanye Chest: I'm not mad, Max. But it's true.

Android User: You're not wrong. People who do bad things, most of the time know it's bad. They just don't care enough to stop doing it.

Pinkie Pie: This got depressing reAl quick

Bulbasaur: I'm not getting involved. Stan and Bill are big boys, they can handle themselves

Regina George: Ben snapped

gAy: Y'know we still don't know what Ben looks like

Bulbasaur: You saw me on the video chat the other day

Charizard: For like a brief second, and none of us paid attention. So we don't know what you look like.

Bulbasaur: Let's keep it that way

BONNIE: What did I miss

Sheep: Lots.

Clone: I'll send a pic of Ben

Bulbasaur: You will nOt

Charizard: I wanna see my fellow Pokémon buddy

Marshmallow: C'mooon Ben !

Bulbasaur: Fine but I pick the picture

Clone: Deal

Pinkie Pie: Ben is uwu

Bulbasaur: Big sigh ok here's one

Kanye Chest: Omg you are big uwu

Kanye Chest: My heart

Regina George: BULBASAUR IS COMING FOR MY MAN GET OUT

Bulbasaur: Wut

Charizard: HAHAHA BIG OOF

Clone: And I oop

gAy: LUCAS

BONNIE: I walked straight into the tea

Kanye Chest: YALL CALM TF DOWN WHAT

Regina George: HISS HES MINE

Bulbasaur: Y'all forget that I have a girlfriend

Marshmallow: How's it goin that's me

Regina George: I don't trust

BONNIE: Where is Stan

Sheep: Trying to make up with Bill. Why?

BONNIE: Oh that's good! I'm glad

Clone: Why are you asking

BONNIE: I was just curious

Clone: Mhm

gAy: Richie

Charizard: Richard I stg

Clone: I smell something fishy and it's not just Eddie's man-gina

Pinkie Pie: RICHIE OMG WHY

Regina George: HAHAHAHA

Marshmallow: IM SCREAMING WTF HAHSHSJSKS

Charizard: THAT WAS ICONIC

BONNIE: Let me know how things go with Bill and Stan

Clone: Ask him yourself.

BONNIE: ...ok? I guess I will. Sorry to bother

gAy: Richie stop

Android User: Y'all are talking too much my phone is lagging

Charizard: Android usin ass lOser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll never get over the comedy in this story  
> It's so good, I truly did a great job  
> Brava me


	17. Seventeen

Stan sighed lightly to himself as he leaned against an arcade machine. It was out of order, one of Richie's favorites, but he barely noticed. He was just keeping an eye out for Bill, who should be arriving any minute now.

Stan stood with a blank expression, his eyes locked on the door, even from across the arcade. Kids a bit younger than him were a bit uncomfortable, picking up on his aura. He put off something negative, although none of them knew what. It only made them feel even more uneasy, so they stared sometimes. Stan noticed, glancing at the small children and plastering a fake smile onto his face. They just smiled timidly before taking off again, to find their parents.

Stan looked back up, catching sight of some familiar eyes, along with Bill's slightly red hair. But he wasn't in the doorway, and he wasn't visible for long. He was leaning around the edge of a machine, but then hurried back when Stan caught his gaze.

Stan smirked to himself, starting to walk across the room, but stopped short when he saw Bill hurry back out the door. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and surprise, but then hurried to catch up. By the time he made his way out the door, Bill was already rushing to get on his bike, so Stan acted fast.

"Bill! I just want to talk, please!" he yelled after the older boy, who showed no signs of turning around. Stan hurried to his side, putting a hesitant but firm hand on Bill's bicep. Bill didn't move, other than to avert his gaze from Stan's soft eyes. Bill felt tears brim and threaten to spill, which Stan noticed as well.

"Wh-What do you w-w-want, S-Stan?" Bill asked slowly, his stutter worsening over his wavering voice. Stan sighed deeply, but didn't dare to let go of Bill's arm.

"I want to talk. And ask you something," Stan offered, baiting the hook. Bill frowned for a minute more, but gave in, slowly turning to face his friend. He almost laughed, realizing that that's what they are again. _Friends_.

"Fine, ask," Bill complied, even with Richie's voice in his head, screaming at him to not buy into it. Bill couldn't help it. He loves Stan, even if Stan doesn't love him. He can't choose how he feels, or when to stop feeling. If he could, he would be over Stan and moving on to someone else. Unfazed by Stan's lack of interest, because he'd be occupied elsewhere. But it's not that easy, and it isn't his decision.

"Bill, I've been acting weird, I know. And I'll admit that it was because of El, but not because I wanted to be with her. It was just how gorgeous she is," Stan started to explain, obviously explaining it bad, according to Bill's offended expression. "Just listen, ok? She's gorgeous and funny and I faltered, because I was unsure of what I wanted,"

"Do y-you know n-now?"

"I want you. I've always wanted you, Bill, I just faltered. There's no excuse, it just happened. But being without you has been the most painful experience of my entire life, and I need you in my life. I was so miserable without you-hell, I still am. I need you, Bill, please," Stan begged in a soft voice, earning a very conflicted facial expression in return.

Bill immediately had no idea what to do. His heart, his feelings and emotions, wanted nothing more than to reach forward and pull Stan into the biggest hug. He felt the urge to sob tears of joy and forgive Stan for everything. But his brain? His logic? They _screamed_ at him, begging him to walk away. To protect himself from further destruction. So which does he choose? Or, more so, which one will win?

"And this time," Stan started to speak after a minute of silence, "it will be right,"

Stan slid his hand down Bill's arm until it found Bill's own palm. He laced their fingers together, looking deep into Bill's hazy eyes, not allowing him to look anywhere else. Bill was nervous, unsure of what to expect.

"Bill, I should've asked a year ago, but I was stupid. I was scared. But I'm not scared anymore, and I know what I want," as Stan spoke, Bill's breath caught in his throat. His chest tightened, and this time he couldn't hold back his tears. "I want you. All of you. Will you please be my boyfriend, and make me the happiest idiot in the whole world?"

Bill couldn't help it, he laughed. He laughed and he cried and he said yes. He nodded slowly, whispered his answer, then hugged Stan tight. He ignored the sinking feeling in his stomach, warning him that this was a very bad idea. He ignored it, because he loves Stan. And love always seems to laugh in the face of logic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'aaaaall !!  
> Reminder that Stan literally just got together with El, like an hour ago in story time.  
> Idk what I'm doing, but it's evil, so it's fun.  
> Sorry but like  
> I'm not sorry🤷🏻♀️
> 
> ps. little disclaimer,,  
> I've seen a person or two ask why Bill/El are with Stan when he's manipulating them. And since this chapter features Bill getting together with Stan, despite what's already happened, I thought I would give a little insight.  
> First and foremost, both El and Bill are unaware of what's truly going on. El has started dating Stan in private with only Max knowing. And Bill is hurt, yes, but is unaware that Stan and El are together. That's the most important thing to remember at this point in the storyline. Keep reading to see how El handles what happens.  
> Secondly, in Bill's case, it's a lot more complicated. And I can't expect everyone to understand relationships like this, but I just would like to clearly ask that you not comment either putting Bill down or asking why I've made him do what he does, in getting together with Stan. Bill has known Stan for a very long time, and been in love with him for most of that time, which sadly makes situations like this possible. This kind of thing happens all the time in real life; people let their feelings blind them to the truth about people. It's actually quite common, although very sad, and it isn't something to be taken lightly.  
> I've written this in with the purpose of shedding light to the subject. If you see your friends going through something similar, speak to them about your concerns and offer to help them if they need it. It's a serious thing that can lead to many kinds of abuse besides just mental.
> 
> This was a long disclaimer but very essential. Thank you everyone for reading this book, it's one of my favorites I've ever written, so it means a lot.


	18. Eighteen

**gAy, BONNIE, Android User, Charizard, Regina George, Kanye Chest, Clone, Bulbasaur, REBEL, Sheep, Pinkie Pie, Bird Boy, Marshmallow**

Regina George: Wait wait wait. I need to hear this story

Sheep: The story of how Eddie ended up covered in mud? Ok so basically one day Eddie came over to my farm to visit some pigs we had. He loves pigs

Pinkie Pie: I lOve pigs

Sheep: Yeah so he's just leaning over the fence, looking at the pigs, until he leans just a bit too much and literally flips over the fence, into the mud

BONNIE: Omg no way

Pinkie Pie: It gets worse🥶

gAy: hOw could it get worse

Sheep: So then my grandfather comes out of the house to check on things. But he doesn't know that Eddie and I are like a lowkey couple, so Eddie is super scared of him.

Sheep: He resorts to laying down in the mud, trying to camouflage himself from my frickin grandfather

Charizard: Eddie w h a t

Pinkie Pie: It was awful

Pinkie Pie: I took ten showers that night

Android User: Were you caught though?

Pinkie Pie: Nooope

Kanye Chest: Legend

Regina George: A true king

Pinkie Pie: Bitch, I'm a queen💅🏻

Sheep: It was ridiculous

Marshmallow: I've heard this story too many times help

Clone: Fr we hear this story like once a week

Sheep: Over exaggeration

Bulbasaur: It's A LOT

Bird Boy: Oh ffs not this story again

REBEL: You tell this story way too much

Marshmallow: Guyyyssss how'd it go !!

Bird Boy: It went well

REBEL: Really well

BONNIE: That's so good! I'm glad

gAy: Yaaaay

Clone: Really??

Charizard: What happened?

Bird Boy: Bill, you wanna tell them?

REBEL: Stan FINALLY asked me out

Charizard: He what

REBEL: We're dating now ! Finally

Marshmallow: OH YAAAAY

Bulbasaur: IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS

Pinkie Pie: Fucking FINALLY

Sheep: Y'all that's so good

Charizard: Wait are you fucking kidding me

gAy: That's good!

Clone: Idk how to feel about this but hey ! Congrats

BONNIE: Happy for you guys :)

Charizard: Wtf wait no stop

Android User: Max what's going on??

Regina George: My tea senses are tingling

Charizard: This is bullshit.

Bird Boy: How is this bullshit?

Charizard: What about El??

BONNIE: Max, this is nothing. Stop

REBEL: What ?

Charizard: No. Fuck this. Stan, what the fuck is wrong with you?

Bird Boy: I don't understand

Kanye Chest: Max, explain yourself

Charizard: This fucking asshole started dating El today.

Pinkie Pie: Mxcuse me

Marshmallow: What??

REBEL: Wait what

Bird Boy: That's such bullshit wtf

Android User: Wait if this is fr I'm gonna be fucking pissed

Kanye Chest: What the actual fuck

Regina George: I will murder

Bird Boy: That's such bullshit. I am not dating El, I never did or even wanted to

BONNIE: Can everyone drop it? It's fine, nothing happened.

Bird Boy: Yeah exactly. Nothing happened

Charizard: I'm gonna fucking murder you I swear to god


	19. Nineteen

**El, Bill**

Bill: Hey uhh so what was that whole thing about you and Stan dating??

El: Don't worry about it, it was just some large miscommunication. Max was confused

Bill: Are you sure?

El: Yeah, don't worry! Nothing's happening between Stan and I, he's all yours :)

Bill: You'd tell me if he did something wrong, right?

El: What do you mean?

Bill: Like if he actually did start dating you, but then got together with me. You'd tell me, right?

El: Why are you asking me that

El: You sound super suspicious

El: Also I barely know you so like

Bill: Tell me the truth, please. Tell me exactly what happened and I'll believe you, no matter what you say.

El: What if it isn't what you want to hear?

Bill: I don't care. I just want the truth

El: He did something bad

Bill: Ok what was it

El: He did start dating me. Today. I asked him out, because we have been talking a lot over FaceTime and he claimed he really liked me. So I asked him out and he said yes. Then he said he was gonna meet up with you to try and mend the friendship. Looks like he did more than that

Bill: He, in all technicality, is dating us both?

El: I guess. I kinda just took this as an informal breakup but sure, yeah.

Bill: He did that?

El: Why would I lie about this?

Bill: I'm sorry

El: You're sorry? For what? He's the one who screwed you over.

Bill: Me? No no I'm sorry he did that to YOU.

El: I'm fine

El: What are you gonna do?

Bill: I don't know

El: ...you don't know? Aren't you gonna break up with him?

Bill: I don't know. I should

El: Yeah, no shit

Bill: But I love him

El: What?

Bill: I love him. I have for a while now.

El: Well, I have a strange feeling that he does not return the feelings. And that he is slightly psychotic, so good luck with him.

Bill: Maybe there's a logical explanation

El: Whatever Bill. If you choose to be blind and believe that in some world it's possible to excuse what he did, that's your problem.

Bill: I'm just saying. What if there's a reason?

El: Please stop messaging me

**—**

**11:11, Sk8er Gurl**

11:11: It's official

Sk8er Gurl: ???

11:11: I'm never falling in love because apparently it turns you into a complete and utter brainwashed moron

Sk8er Gurl: Preach sis

11:11: I told Bill the truth and he's all "Maybe there's an explanation"

Sk8er Gurl: NO

Sk8er Gurl: NO WAY

11:11: Dead ass serious man

Sk8er Gurl:

Sk8er Gurl: That's some clown shit

11:11: I'm done with boys and love and relationships

Sk8er Gurl: It's like I told you back when we first became friends

11:11: There's more to life than stupid boys

Sk8er Gurl: #JusticeForEl ? More like #MakeWayForEl

11:11: Periodt.

𝓣𝓱𝓮 𝓔𝓷𝓭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has run its course so I decided to end it here.  
> There's no (real)closure in the situation for a reason lmao since most irl situations don't have closure.
> 
> Ok so I do have an idea for like a sequel/spinoff but idk if I'll write it🤷🏻♀️ Only if enough people actually want it. Not to mention, I think this is a wonderful ending to El's story. The ending may be broad but it's full of growth and empowerment so idk. Only if people really, really want it.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed this story.  
> It was fun to write lol  
> -Apple


End file.
